Skylanders Platinum
Information Skylanders: Platinum is a new entirely new installment in the Skylanders game series. Story It All started After the events of the first game, Fearing that Kaos could return.Eon Promoted Spyro To Platinum Rank Leader. Sure enough a new Evil appeared, Fin. The Platinum Skylanders Fought Loyally ''Until An Explosion Sent Them To Earth'' years later,Kaos Was Looking For parts for a doom machine. He Found Fin's Old Robot pieces and reconstructed him. '' Characters The four original adventure packs will be availible in a new digitally remastered version. The color on the bottom of each figure is now Platinum. and There Are About 53 Characters (Including Rares) In A Way The Platinum Ranked Skylanders Are A Different Team Of Eon's Elite. Main: * Flynn * Cali * Master Eon * Hugo * Harry * Galaicia Skylanders: All Skylanders are usable. Magic *Platinum Spyro *Sparklay (Platinum) *FeildGoal(Platinum) *Teleke-Pow *Double Trouble ''(Lightcore) *Dark Platinum Spyro Fire *Platinum Eruptor *Hot-Coal(Platinum) *SteamPunx (Platinum) *BurnStrike *Fryno (Lightcore) *Legendary eruptor Undead * Platinum Cynder * Black Spot(Platinum) * Defect (Platinum) * Dark Platinum Cynder * Chop-Chop (Lightcore) * Dark-ness Life * Platinum Stump Smash * Rooter(Platinum) * Bushee (Platinum) * Dark Rooter * Camo (Lightcore) * Mower Air * Platinum Warnado *FlyBye(Platinum) *Blurr (Platinum) * Shuttel * Lightning Rod (Lightcore) * Legendary Warnado Earth * Platinum Prism Break * Hardcore(Platinum) * Rockit(Platinum) * Dark Platinum Prism Break * Bash (Lightcore) * Hitit Tech * Platinum Drobot * Lightbulb(Platinum) * Brainyac (Platinum) * Dark Lightbulb * Gearshift (Lightcore) * Grinder Water *Platinum Zap *Aquatick(Platinum) * WetWilly (Platinum) * Rip Tide (Lightcore) * Legendary Zap * SeaStruck Waves Wave One - September ''' Starter Packs + all characters in starter packs single pack version Platinum Prism Break Platinum Drobot Platinum Cynder Artic Blurr Aquatick '''Wave Two - October Ghostly Dark-ness WetWilly Grinder HardCore Hot-Coal Platinum Stump Smash Wave Three - November Black spot Legendary 3 pack Grassy Green TrollVille Pack Teleke-pow Wave Four - December Snow Storm Warnado Warnado Rooter LC Double Trouble Lightbulb LC Rip Tide Lc Fryno Burn Strike Wave 5 - January New Years Field-Goal FieldGoal LC Gearshift Defect Wave 6 - Februrary Dark-ness Springtime Sparklay Sparylay Wave 7 - March Rockit LC Chop Chop Bushee Flybye Wave 8 - April Shuttel LC Bash LC Camo LC Lightning Rod New Things Platinums have a special ability to use new moves. I'll use Spyro as an example. When he normally Attacks he fire flames and charges, When he uses platinum power he shoot chrome fire and slashes. It Runs Down As You Use It Almost If Your Skylanders is Growing Tired Of Using It. You Can Stay Platinum When The Bar Runs Out You Just Attack Normally Until It Fills Up All The Way. The Portal Will Be Great. It Will have A more Octgonal shape but still be rounded. It Will have a crystal holder. It will have a part where you put your vehicles (They Dont Play AS big of a Role) Also Lightcores , the more you get the stronger they are Returning: Everything included in the previous game is back. Also All Adventure Packs Work And Add New Levels Starter Packs TV Consoles *Starter Pack: Includes Portal of Power, Platinum Spyro, Hitit, and Steampunx 3DS/Wii/Ps Vita *Starter Pack: Includes Portal of Power, Platinum Zap, Blurr, and SeaStruck All Game Consoles: Dark Starter Pack: Potal of Power,And All Dark Characters Levels Chapter 1:The Platinum Ranks Chapter 2: Hovo Island Chapter 3: Dominion Island Chapter 4: Juvga Island Chapter 5: Howeeka Island Chapter 6: Return To Wilikin Island Chapter 7: Finn's Revenge Chapter 8: Aerial Siege Chapter 9: The Rescue Chapter 10: The Isle That Time Forgot Chapter 11: Huscal Island Chapter 12: Isle Of Frost Chapter 13: Operation: Troll Factory Chapter 14: Kaos' Attack Chapter 15: Pollo Island Chapter 16: Kaos Island Chapter 16: Fin Island Chapter 18: Restoring Skylands Adventure Packs Chapter 19: Grassy Green TrollVille (comes with Rooter) Chapter 20: Hills Of Gibigrara (comes with luminous platinum spyro) Triple Packs A Legendary Triple Pack Will Be Sold including L.Warnado,L.Eruptor and L.Zap There Are Two packs yet to be realeased only thing known is Grinder is in one of them All characters exept Legendaries and Darks will be sold in single packs. Trivia * Fin Was Once A Land Shark Now He is mostly Robot. *When You Go To Chapter 10 you'll be in for a prehistoric suprise. * be careful when you spell Rooter in a hurry. I spelled Rotter.